


10 Inch Sub: Free Play

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: Dom!CasVerse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, Feathers & Featherplay, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sub!Dean, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, there's a tiny bit of cuteness too but if you blink you'll miss it, yeah there is mostly just filth here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes back for more, but this time he doesn't have to pay to play sub to Castiel's dom. (Part of a Verse, so check for part one if you missed it)</p><p>(Also available in <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/3251396">Russian</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Inch Sub: Free Play

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who requested more of this verse. I hope you enjoy this second installment. I'm afraid it is much dirtier than the first one. OOPS!
> 
> (For those waiting on a new Angeles chapter, please see the latest chapter [14] for notes on why it isn't up yet and when it will be - thanks for being patient wonderful human beings; ily ♥)

Dean sat on the edge of his bed, running his thumb over the stiff rectangle of paper in his hand. He still couldn’t quite believe what he had done yesterday. He’d thought about subbing for so long. He’d stumbled upon the porn a long time ago and it hadn’t taken him long to figure out which position he wanted to take.

It hadn’t been exactly what he had expected. It had been better. His nipples and ass were both a little bit sore today. He found he liked it. Not just the mild pain mixed with pleasure, but the intermittent reminders of what he’d done yesterday. Who he’d been. Who he’d been with.

Fuck, Cas had been amazing. Dean had been a little scared of getting a dom who was too rough or really hurt him, but Cas hadn’t been like that at all. Cas wanted Dean to enjoy himself, that had been obvious. He wanted Dean to want him. And Dean did. His cock was half hard just thinking about the way Cas had looked at him, touched him. The way he’d ordered him around and taken what he wanted - but while giving so much back.

Dean hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it all day. He didn’t know if it was a smart idea to call Cas or not. Was this a road he really wanted to keep going down? He’d intended it just to be a one shot deal, fulfill a fantasy, mark it off the list, move on. Now that he’d tried it, though…

Before he could over think it, his thumb was punching in the number on the card. The phone rang and went to voicemail. When the recording ended, Dean told it, “Heya, Cas. It’s Dean from...yesterday. Just calling you, like you asked.” He left his number and hung up, feeling more than a little disappointed.

He lay back on the bed and his erection, made fuller by the sound of Cas’ voice on the recording, rubbed enticingly against his pants. He decided he might as well do something about it, since he wasn’t going to be on the phone. He slid his hand down into his sweatpants and pulled his cock free from his boxer briefs.

He was just getting into a good rhythm, replaying yesterday’s events in his head, when his phone rang. He almost ignored it, but the idea that it might be Cas made him pick up.

His voice sounded more ragged than he had hoped it would when he answered.

“Hello, Dean. Is this a bad time?”

Dean wasn’t sure if he had imagined the smirk that seemed to be audible in Cas’ voice.

“No, it’s fine. How are you?” Could he be lamer?

“I’m fine. Better now. Are you feeling all right from yesterday? No sub-drop or anything?”

“I, uh, sort of know what that is, I think? And no. I’m fine. No ill-effects.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Dean could hear him drinking something. “So, have you thought about what I said?”

“About doing it again outside of the, uh…”

“Yes. Doing it on a regular basis, without having to pay for it.” Dean didn’t answer right away, and Cas continued, “I don’t know if this will influence your decision or not, but I don’t actually do that full time. I don’t make my living as a Dom.”

“You don’t?” Dean thought that kind of did make a difference, when it came to making him feel better - even though he’d already decided to go for it.

“No. I...I have a type, you see. Whenever anyone who fits the bill comes in requesting a Dom, the owner calls me and I come in.”

“How, uh, how often does that happen?”

“So far? About once every couple of months.”

Dean laughed. “So when you said I was the best client, you weren’t really paying me that high a compliment.”

“Regardless of my lack of experience, that was the best scene I’ve ever had.”

Dean was struck silent at that, but his cock twitched at the husky gravel in Cas’ voice.

“Dean, if you are interested, I won’t be doing it for pay while we are together.” He drank again. “And we could do it on your schedule. Once a week, twice a month, whatever works for you.”

Palming his erection through his pants, he asked, “How about right now?”

Sounding pleased but shocked, Cas agreed, “I have some time now. I have to admit, I didn’t expect you to be so eager, but I’m glad you are.”

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you all day,” Dean admitted. “It’s been kind of a problem.”

“Were you...when I called, were you touching yourself?”

Dean debated lying, but didn’t see the point. “Yeah, kinda.”

“Come over,” Cas instructed, then gave Dean directions.

Dean was nervous as he rang the bell of Cas' house 20 minutes later. He realized, too late, that he hadn't really thought this through. Then he remembered blue eyes and a deep voice giving him all the right commands and he forgot all his fears.

The door swung open and Cas was there. He was smiling, but he seemed mildly uncomfortable.

"Hello, Dean. Sorry if you had to wait, I was trying to clean up a bit. Please come inside." He stepped back to allow Dean thru and closed the door behind him. "Would you care for anything to drink?"

"Some water would be great, thanks." Dean desperately wanted a beer to soothe the remainder of his nerves, but during his research he'd learned it was better not to drink when you scene.

Cas walked into the other room and Dean couldn’t resist watching him go. The man had a nice ass and pair of legs. His excitement, slightly dulled by the nerves and tedium of driving over, came back to life. Dean looked around, but there wasn’t much to see. A few bland knickknacks and a little art. Nothing truly personal. No photographs.

Cas cleared his throat as he came back in, holding 2 glasses of water. “Here we are.”

Dean gave him an appraising look as he took the proffered glass. “You’re nervous.”

Cas smiled self-consciously. “I am a bit, yes.”

Dean let out a small laugh. “Figures.”

“Oh?” Cas asked with a raised eyebrow. “What does?”

Dean grinned. “In the real world, I’m a cocky, loud-mouthed son of a bitch - and you’re timid and shy.” He touched Cas’ shoulder to let him know it was ok, that he got it. “It’s kind cool that it’s like that, you know?”

Cas smiled back. “I suppose.”

Dean took one last long drink. “But what say we get this party started so you can stop being awkward and I can stop being in charge?”

Something flashed in Cas’ eyes at that and Dean felt a thrill go through him. Cas raised a hand and pointed toward a door. “Go in that room. Get naked and wait for me.” The authoritative note was back in his voice.

“Yes, sir,” Dean agreed huskily. He walked where Cas had pointed, into a room much different than the one at the club where they’d met. There was little about this room that was frou-frou or elegant. This was a sex room and there was no mistaking it. There were restraints of several kinds attached to the posts of the bed and at a couple of points on the walls. There were harnesses, sex toys and sexual aides of all description. The room had no windows and was padded, no doubt for sound-proofing.

Once he was naked, Dean wasn’t sure where he was supposed to wait, but he saw a mat on the floor, so he took a chance and knelt on it, head bowed and hands clasped behind him. He was there for at least a couple of minutes before he heard the knob start to turn. He didn’t look up when Cas walked in, until the man commanded, “Look at me.”

Cas was completely naked, too. At the gorgeous sight, Dean’s cock started to thicken and fill. He was really looking forward to this, he realized. He resisted the urge to fidget as Cas came closer. His own cock was half-hard, too and Dean was thrilled by it. Cas walked up until he was standing right in front of Dean, his semi-erection only inches from Dean’s face. Dean was still staring at Cas’ face.

Cas reached a hand out and took Dean firmly by the chin. His thumb rubbed over Dean’s bottom lip and Dean reflexively licked his lip to fight the tickle. Cas’ eyes darkened and he rubbed the lip again, moisture easing the slide. He smiled hungrily down at Dean.

“Open your mouth, Dean.”

When Dean had complied, Cas rested both his hands on the back of Dean’s head and stepped forward. His cock was now almost fully hard and he pressed the head against Dean’s lips. Though he longed to slide forward and take in more of it, he held still, waiting for instruction.

“Good boy.” Then Cas was pressing Dean’s head forward and sheathing his cock in Dean’s waiting mouth. Dean left his mouth slack and let Cas fuck his face for a minute. Then Cas pulled back and asked, “I seem to be doing all the work. Are you any good at sucking cock?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Hm, I’m not sure I believe you. Show me.”

So Dean did. He was tempted to use his hands, but he hadn’t been given permission for that, so he held fast to his own wrist to keep them behind his back. He licked and nibbled Cas’ cock and balls for a full minute to get it nice and wet before he took the head into his mouth again. Then he took it all the way down his throat in one smooth movement, causing Cas to lose his composure for a moment and gasp.

As Dean pulled back off, sucking for all he was worth, he tilted his head and eyes back so that he could look at Cas’ face. Cas was staring down at him with pupils blown wide and dark. It caused a pull low in Dean’s belly and he moaned around Cas’ cock as he sank back down on it.

“You are a good little cocksucker, aren’t you? Fuck, yeah,” Cas breathed. His grip tightened slightly in Dean’s hair, but he didn’t direct Dean’s movements. He seemed to just be holding on.

Dean pulled off again, grazing the bottom of Cas’ head with his teeth this time, causing Cas’ breath to catch audibly in his throat. He pulled out of Dean’s mouth completely and tugged upward on his hair until Dean stood. Cas pulled him forward until they were face to face.

“I didn’t say you could use your teeth,” he whispered as his eyes devoured Dean’s whole face. Then he yanked Dean into a rough kiss.

Dean hadn’t expected that. They hadn’t kissed before. Cas’ tongue was thick and strong and it swept through his mouth easily, laying claim to everything it touched. Their lips fit perfectly together, sealing their mouths as their tongues lashed against each other. When Cas pulled back, he used his teeth on both Dean’s lips at once, then just the lower one, rolling it slightly between his teeth and suckling.

“Bend over the bed,” he commanded, voice even deeper than normal.

Dean did, using his elbows to hold himself up. The bed was high and reached almost to his cock. He was a little nervous not being able to see Cas. For the first time, he realized that this might be a monumentally stupid idea. He didn’t know this man. He’d only met him once, at a brothel. Now he was at his house, in a soundproof room? This was all kinds of bad. He could hear Cas moving around across the room and could hear things being shifted.

What kind of things? Were they restraints? He thought he heard metal. He didn’t want to be bound up and left here. The guy could easily do that. What had he been thinking? He was stronger than Cas, maybe, but if the guy had some kind of weapon, he was screwed.

“Hubris,” he choked out as panic began to claw at his throat.

Cas was at his side in an instant, helping him to sit up. “Hey, hey, hey, are you all right? What’s wrong? You don’t like this position?”

Now that Cas was touching him again, he wasn’t quite as frightened. He felt kind of weak and stupid, actually. He was a grown ass man. What was he panicking about. Then he remembered the image of a taser that had popped into his head and he drew himself up.

“Just hit me all at once how stupid it is for me to trust you when I don’t know you. Got a little worried when I could hear you moving around, but couldn’t see what you were doing. Panicked, I guess.”

“Of course. I’m sorry. We did sort of rush things, didn’t we? I can understand why you might feel afraid.” He sighed heavily. They were quiet for a moment, but then Cas’ head snapped up and his eyes were bright in an almost smile. “I have an idea.”

Cas jumped off the bed where he had sat next to Dean and walked over to a cabinet in the corner. It was filled with yet more devices. Dean heard Cas muttering to himself, words that sounded like, “Where is it?” but he couldn’t be sure. Finally, Cas made a triumphant noise and grabbed something from the back of a shelf before standing.

He was smiling as he came back to the bed. He held up a strip of plastic, which he then proceeded to place around his own neck. In his other hand was a small square device on a length of cord, which he placed around Dean’s neck.

“This is a shock collar I was given as a gift. I’ve never used it on anyone because that’s not my thing. Anyway, now you know, if I do anything you don’t like, you don’t have to worry that ‘Hubris’ won’t be enough. The dial goes up pretty high, so you could really incapacitate me if you needed to.”

“Cas, you don’t have to - “

“It’s an exercise in trust, Dean. I am trusting you with this so that you will know you can trust me without it. Ok?” He had his hand on Dean’s and his blue eyes were looking into Dean’s green ones imploringly.

Dean slowly nodded. “Ok.” His eyes flicked to Cas’ flagging erection. “Looks like you might need my mouth again, Caster.” He waited for permission to move.

“As a matter of fact, I do, Dean. Kneel down facing me and open those pretty lips of yours.” Cas sat back, leaning on his hands and let Dean work his cock over again. It wasn’t long before Cas was panting harshly. “Fuck, you’re good at that.” Dean smiled around the cock in his mouth, without stopping what he was doing. He hummed as he took Cas’ full length in again, sending vibrations shooting along Cas’ cock.

Cas pulled him off then, eyes sparking. “Are you ready now?” Dean, comforted by the weight of the button around his neck, nodded. “I had planned to tease you for a while with some toys, but I don’t think I have the patience right now. Want to fuck that tight little ass of yours too badly to take my time.”

Dean felt a thrill go through him at the thought that he’d gotten Cas so hot so easily. He was practically vibrating with anticipation now. This was gonna be good. He was gonna get fucked hard and he was going to love it.

“All right, bend over on your elbows. I’m getting the lube and I’ll be right back.”

This time, Dean wasn’t worried when Cas walked away. He was almost sorry Cas wasn’t going to break out the toys because he wanted this to last. At the same time, his cock was already aching with the need for release and he wanted to come as quickly as Cas would let him.

“You look good like this,” Cas growled when he returned. He heard movement and the next thing he knew, teeth were sinking into his right butt cheek. The bite wasn’t hard, but it startled him and he jerked. He was slapped on the ass, over the bite, for his outburst. “If you can’t behave better than that, we have a problem.”

“Sorry, sir. I’ll be good, Caster.”

“You need to learn better discipline.” Cas slapped his ass again, harder. “Don’t move again. You can make as much noise as you want, but don’t talk unless it’s my name, or I’m asking you a question, understood?”

“Yes, Caster.”

The teeth were back, this time lower down on the left cheek. They nipped again, closer to the crack of his ass this time and it was harder to hold still. The next bite was on the other side again, right on the edge of the split and it pulled the cheeks apart slightly. He moaned at the delicious tingles it sent through his crotch.

“You like that?” Cas asked, sounding pleased.

“Yes, sir, I like it.”

“Hmm,” Cas said, obviously considering something as his hands roamed over Dean’s ass and thighs, stroking and pressing. “From now on, whenever you like something, I want you to tell me you like it. Be specific. Tell me just what it is you like and how much. Do you understand?”

Dean thought quickly for a response that would be truthful and please Cas at the same time. “I really liked feeling your teeth pulling my cheeks apart, sir. I liked opening up for you.”

Cas made a dangerous sounding noise and placed a hand on either side of Dean’s ass before spreading his cheeks as far as they would go. Dean hissed in a breath as Cas blew air over his hole.

“I like...being exposed for you like this,” Dean gasped out as the air continued.

“Hm, wait here.” Cas let go of his cheeks and walked across the room again. Dean didn’t turn his head to see what he’d gone to get, but he was oddly ok with whatever it might be. So far, he was liking everything. Even things he wouldn’t have expected.

This time, Cas used one hand to hold Dean’s cheeks apart. Dean felt something soft and light brush across his opening and he couldn’t identify it at first. Then it happened again and the item lightly brushed his cheek and he realized it was a feather. He enjoyed it, but he didn’t know how to say what he liked about it.

“You don’t like that?”

“I do like it, sir, I just don’t know how to say why.”

Cas used the feather again, this time lighter. It was ticklish now and left Dean keening since he wasn’t allowed to move. Cas kept it up, obviously still waiting for a response.

“I like when you do it a little harder...it makes me feel...cared for,” Dean panted out between strokes. The strokes instantly grew more firm and less ticklish.

“Good,” Cas murmured. Then the feather was moved around all over Dean’s ass, thighs and balls. While that feather worked over Dean’s lower body, Cas used his other hand to stroke another feather down Dean’s back and then across his face.

Not wanting to repeat himself, but wanting to let Cas know he liked the attention, Dean just told him, “Thank you, Caster.” Cas let out a contented noise and the strokes began to feel more like gentle petting. This was so different from the hard, fast fuck he’d been expecting, but Dean really liked it anyway.

“You’ve been so very good, Dean. I’m going to give you another reward.”

So saying, he put the feathers down and moved back between Dean’s legs. He spread Dean’s cheeks apart once more. This time instead of air, Dean felt the firm caress of a warm, wet tongue, stroking up from his balls across his asshole. As the tip brushed across, Cas pressed it in slightly before moving on. He repeated the action a couple of times before Dean spoke.

“I really like that, sir. It’s like you’re kissing the deepest parts of me.” Dean grimaced at the phrasing. It sounded like he was just describing what Cas had done, but he meant so much more than that. It was the most intimate kiss he could imagine, but those things were hard for him to say, to explain.

Instead of speaking, Cas pressed his lips to Dean’s hole and actually kissed him. He repeated the action several times before stepping away. Apparently, he didn’t expect Dean to respond verbally this time.

Dean heard the cap of a bottle being opened and then a slick finger was sliding over his entrance. He had been told not to move, but he wanted to move his legs further apart. He hesitated, then risked asking for permission.

“Sir, may I spread my legs wider for you?”

“Yes, you may,” Cas agreed, a smile in his voice. “Would you like to hold your ass open, too?”

Dean’s cock twitch at the idea of being so opened up. “Yes, please, Caster.” He lay his face down on the mattress and reached back to take a cheek in each hand.

“Perfect. Just perfect.”

Cas continued sliding his finger for a moment, then suddenly slid it inside Dean up to the first knuckle. He started moving it around in a small circle, then in and out. Dean moaned. Cas pressed deeper then, all the way to the second knuckle.

“I like your fingers loosening me up for you.”

“I can tell you do.” Then Cas did something else unexpected. He pressed his thumb into the flesh just behind Dean’s balls at the same time the pad of his finger pressed down inside Dean’s ass. Electric shocks shot out from Dean’s prostate and stole his breath.

“Oh, God, Cas, I don’t have words, but I like that a lot.” He realized he used Cas’ actual name and froze, not even breathing. Cas repeated the action again. Dean didn’t know if it was a punishment or a reward.

“I am going to allow your mistake to pass because it happens I like the way you say my name. Don’t abuse the privilege.”

Cas continued to work his fingers into Dean, one at a time, slowly. He alternated scissoring with swirling with in and out motions until Dean was a shuddering mess of need. He managed not to wiggle his hips or thrust back looking for more, but it was a close thing.

“I love your fingers in my ass, Caster, making me feel loose and ready.”

“Mmmm, opening up so easy for me, aren’t you? I think you’re ready for me to fuck you now, what do you think?”

“Fuck, I’m so ready, sir, so ready. Please fuck me.” Part of Dean was embarrassed and he actually blushed a little. Mostly, though, the need overcame all else.

Cas didn’t make him wait long. When he had the head of his cock pressed against Dean’s opening, he said, “Brace yourself back up on your hands. It’ll give you more leverage. Don’t want you to stand there and take it. Want you to fuck back on me. Show me how much you want it.”

Without further warning, Cas slammed forward to the hilt. Dean sucked in a harsh, ragged breath that hurt his throat. The thrust hadn’t hurt - Cas had worked him open enough that he was ready - but Cas had punched down against his prostate on the way in and Dean’s cock had bobbed down and dragged against the mattress.

“I love your cock slamming into my ass.” His voice sounded wrecked to his own ears and he hoped Cas was enjoying knowing what he was doing to Dean.

As requested, Dean fucked back against every thrust, and they set up a brutal rhythm. “You’re so good. So good for me,” Cas panted.

Dean desperately wanted a hand on his cock, but he wasn’t sure he would need it, so he didn’t ask. Then Cas dropped a hand from his hip and was cupping and squeezing Dean’s balls. It caused a tugging sensation on Dean’s cock that he quite enjoyed.

Before he could comment on it, the hand slid around his cock and began stroking him in a fierce grip that had him dragging in harsh panting breaths. His hips stuttered and he asked in breathless needy voice, “Am I allowed to come, Caster?”

“Come for me, Dean!” Cas demanded. He stroked Dean’s cock that much faster and pulled out enough to rub over his prostate again and Dean’s stomach pulled and his balls tightened and then he was coming all over the mattress with a series of high, ragged noises that might have been Cas’ name or might have been mindless babbling.

With a deep groan, Cas hit his own orgasm, pulling out to come on Dean’s cheeks, painting them with stripes of his release. Dean collapsed forward onto the bed and Cas lay back beside him. Both men were panting and spent. After a minute, Cas reached over and stroked Dean’s head.

“You were amazing, Dean. Truly. That was - fuck!” he yelled as Dean shifted to look at him.

Dean sat up in alarm. “What’s wrong?”

Cas looked a little angry, but more shocked than anything else. Then he laughed and closed his eyes, shaking his head. “You laid on the fucking button.” He laughed harder.

“Shit, I am so sorry!”

Cas, though, just kept laughing. When he had calmed down enough to speak, he assured Dean, “It’s fine. It just surprised me.”

Dean tentatively smiled back at him and Cas surprised him by leaning forward and stealing a quick kiss. Then Cas looked a little embarrassed. “I hope you don’t mind. You’ve just got great lips and…” Cas faltered, obviously going back into timid mode now that sex was over.

“It’s cool. I know I’m pretty irresistible.” He stuck his tongue to his upper lip and winked at Cas salaciously.

“Shut up,” Cas teased weakly.

Dean stole a kiss of his own. Then he looked Cas dead in the eye and told him, “We are doing this again. Soon.” This time, Cas’ kiss wasn’t quick.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it hot in here or it is just Cas? Comments, please! ~~I'll beg if I have to~~


End file.
